fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mekeles
Mekeles is one of the thirty eight of Muzabul's Kau Knights. He is one of thirty one who are present in Asgoria during Emylus' inquisition and one of the fourteen killed in The Battle of Asgoria. He stands out as being the most powerful and strongest of the Kau Knights. Story Mekeles was thirty four when The Battle of Asgoria began. He adopted a son named Peschew who lost his parents and spent much of the time allotted outside of his service raising Peschew. Attempt on Emylus' life and Death Outraged by Peschew's brutal death, Mekeles decided to take part in the infiltration of Emylus' camp, where he with two other Chaotic Knights and a number of Asgorians crept in disguised as Asgorian Reformation League soldiers. The main purpose of the group was simply to investigate Emylus' movements and intentions, but Mekeles had more on his mind. Soon before they were to depart, he had a dream where he envisioned himself meeting Emylus and detonating them both. He consulted Muzabul about his new intents and they both agreed, not informing the others. Mekeles entered the camp alone stating he had vital information on defeating Emylus. In order to infiltrate further inside, he was forced to give away some of his secrets but not so much as to reveal his status. He was close to meeting Emylus, managing to meet with Emylus' close bodyguard. However, he spotted Goukat, recognizing him from Ceshkin. His infiltration gave away when he curiously stared at Goukat to the point that the latter spotted him. Goukat immediately warned the bodyguard about Mekeles' nature; knowing that his attempt to get in was ruined, he was forced to commence fire on all soldiers in the vicinity. Just before Mekeles opened the door, Fesols managed to organize a group of soldiers to ambush him once he opened the door. Mekeles was successfully stunned by the gunfire when he opened. The soldiers restrained him barely, as Mekeles made thrift body movements seeking immediate escape. As his attempts turned futile, Mekeles immediately began screaming loudly, terrified by his fate to come. Mekeles was dragged back along the path which he led to Emylus' manor, past the bodies of those he killed. At the square where he began his standoff, a large crowd of soldiers demanded his immediate execution. Soon, he was astonished to see Emylus himself, standing quite unharmed, meeting him and agreeing with the soldier's decision. Mekeles yelled to Emylus that his strength will never come close to defeating the Knights and he will not meet victory in the end. His protest gave away when he was stabbed incessantly by the soldiers. Seeing his life was at an end and death was inevitable, he immediately resorted to yelling Peschew's name, arousing Goukat who was witnessing the execution. His life and cries were ended when one of the soldiers plunged his knife into Mekeles' forehead. Those around him used their knives to slice away his body parts. Goukat, ironically disturbed by the mutilation considering how he killed Peschew, ordered the men to return the fragments they took from Mekeles, though only hours later. These fragments were delivered, with the remains of the other Knights, to the Muzabul at the battle's conclusion.